


That Could've Been Us

by UnicornAffair



Series: WNBA AU [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Basketball, F/F, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other ranger cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Newly drafted to the WNBA Trini Gomez joins the Los Angeles Sparks. "Sparks" immediately fly when the hot shot rookie point guard meets teammate Kimberly Hart in the flesh.Veteran players Tanya Sloan and Kat Hillard watch a love story unfold before them while reflecting on moments of their careers…things were much different back then.





	1. Sparks a Flyin'

**Author's Note:**

> Shocking it's me with a sports au. But god. I've been sitting on the idea of a WNBA fic since last July. Seeing the WNBA All Star game was oh so wonderful. I'm such a Phoenix Mercury fan. Diana Taurasi/Penny Taylor is such a IRL OTP inspiration.
> 
> Most of this is also for Tanya appreciation for a thing called Ranger Lovefest. It's pretty cool. Check it out on tumblr.
> 
> This fic is going to be a tale of two love stories :D 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“The Los Angeles Sparks select Trini Gomez from the University of Louisville!” Announced over a live ESPN2 broadcast was the WNBA draft. It wasn’t as big of a deal as the NBA or any of the _male_ sports but to these young girls...and to the young girls around the country it was one of the biggest nights of their lives. Especially for a girl like Trini Gomez. She had spent most of her childhood watching the greats like Amy Jo Johnson, Rita Repulsa, Jen Scotts, and Trini Kwan. A _girl_ playing _basketball_ with _her name_ oh, Trini Kwan was a complete inspiration for the young aspiring athlete.

Trini Gomez worked her _ass_ off to get through High School, earning an athletic scholarship at the University of Louisville and continuing on her path to her ultimate goal...her dream to be apart of the WNBA. The March Madness tournament helped showcase her talents with four final four appearances and two _finals_ appearances. The young up and comer was _such_ an amazing point guard that the _nation_ took notice, Trini was quickly becoming a household name. Tonight was a night her dreams were becoming a reality. After _years_ of work, sweat and tears, she _made_ it.

The Sparks weren’t a joke of a team, despite having the _first_ round pick. They had players at their disposal like Tanya Sloan and Kat Hillard that had been around the league for almost a decade. Kimberly Hart, a graduate of the UCONN legacy wasn’t a player to take lightly either. Trini had played up against her when she was just a wide eyed freshman experiencing her first NCAA tournament. No, the Sparks unfortunately had to deal with _close_ games not going their way and a slew of injuries. Kat Hillard suffering from a brutal ACL injury took them out of the running quickly. Still, despite the big names of the team, the team hadn’t quite found the right energy with one another. There was a piece missing. Coach Zordon, and the rest of the Sparks franchise hoped that Trini Gomez would be their key to the kingdom.

Los Angeles sure was different than the smaller city of Louisville, Kentucky a place Trini had called home for the past four years. This was a big step for her, one she was _so_ ready to take, even if it meant moving to an unfamiliar place. No more dorm rooms and dining halls, the real world didn’t have a safety net. Even so, she carried confidence, she _earned_ her spot on this team and damn she was going to show legends like Tanya Sloan that she had the skill to keep up. The season hadn’t even started yet and gold jerseys with Gomez #5 had already started to sell. She had friends, family, and _fans_ supporting her, truly a dream that had come true. Women’s basketball was on the rise, and there was no slowing down anytime soon.

The Staples Center would be her kingdom, a place to call her own. Her first practice would be the first time she would be able to meet these women in person. Some had reached out to her over the phone, but it wasn’t the same. Trini would be face to face, playing on the court with some of the women she idolized as a teen. _No pressure._ All she had to do was stay cool, especially around the Sparks’ “big three”.

“Hey Rookie” Tanya Sloan, _the_ Tanya Sloan, greeted the newcomer with a smile. She had been around for sometime, she knew how nerve wracking the first practice could be. The legend reached over and lightly tapped the tall blonde beside her, motioning to greet the new addition.

“Oh, right” Kat took a moment, a soft expression as the pair walked over to Trini. It didn’t take long for the friendly blonde giant to wrap her arms around Trini’s smaller frame for a hug. “Welcome to the team”

Trini’s eyes widened, she was being _hugged_ by the Australian legend. This wasn’t a dream. Holy shit. _Don’t geek out._ “Ah uh thank you” She was the first one to pull away from the hug. Trini had _so_ many questions for these two staples of the game. _What was it like playing with Trini Kwan?_ “You guys…” Words. Words were good, _anything, “_ You’ve been such inspirations to me”

Tanya and Kat exchanged a knowing glance, the sentiment was one they were used to. Still. It was all too humbling to know that their strives and sacrifices were imparting good on other people. It wasn’t _easy_ being a female athlete. The WNBA certainly didn’t pay nearly as much as the NBA. Most of the women’s league played overseas in other countries just to get by financially. They _loved_ the game, and if they could help people along the way realize their dreams or be inspired, well, that was just a bonus.

“We’ve been watching you too” Tanya grinned, March Madness truly was a magical time. Trini lead a state school among the ranks of the great's _four years in a row._ That was no easy feat. “You’ve got game” Kat nodded in agreement, “I’m excited to see what you’ve got” Trini blinked one of heroes said she had been watching her play, that she was genuinely excited that she would be joining their ranks. Oh _shit._ “It’s gonna be a good season”

“C’mon let's introduce you to the other girls” Kat wasn’t shy, she rested a hand on Trini’s shoulder as the trio walked along the gym to various places. Hayley Foster, the backup center for Kat had been chatting up point guard Shelby Watkins. Both girls were on the younger side, and based on their twitter accounts, had super fun sense of humor; a thrill for life. The welcoming teammates offered to show the newcomer around the city. That was Trini’s in to their social circle. She would be hanging out with _Hayley Foster_ and _Shelby Watkins._

Tanya introduced Trini to some of the players that had been around for a couple of years. Blonde bombshell Gia Moran, and Taylor Eardhart. This would be the first season Eardhart would be back after having a baby, a person would never know looking at the blonde that she was ever pregnant to begin with. Wow. _Wow._ It was _so_ hard for Trini not to freak out and ask any of these players for an autograph. It hadn’t hit her yet, that she was on the same level as these other girls. Trini remembered watching those games that came down to the wire. Gia Moran making a game winning shot with two seconds left on the clock. Oh Trini pumped her fists into the air that night and even did a little victory dance while her best friends Jason and Zack forked over their money. The transition of fan to teammate hadn’t quite sunk in yet.

“Always late” Tanya mumbled shaking her head, she was holding back a laugh as the last member of their team had walked into the gym. “Yo Hart! C’mere, there’s someone I want you to meet”

Kimberly Hart. Oh _shit._ Trini could hear her heart beating in her chest as the forward set her stuff down. Trini actually _played_ against Kimberly Hart and the Huskies during her freshman year. The final four. Kim was a graduating senior, the talk of the _nation._ It wasn’t a surprise that UCONN defeated a school like Louisville but still. Kimberly went on to win a national title. Now Trini Kwan would _always_ be Trini’s number one favorite women’s basketball player of all time...but Kimberly Hart, was a definite close second.

So, part of it was she had a celebrity crush on the older girl. There was a time where Trini would look up interviews on YouTube, game highlights. Three years ago Kimberly Hart had been the biggest basketball sensation to grace the cover of Sports Illustrated. Damn right Trini owned a copy of that magazine. Jason and Zack even bought Trini a Hart #14 authentic fan jersey. Oh god. She could not bring _that_ up when meeting the girl. The princess of the court.

“Oh I love your hair” Kat complimented her teammate, Kimberly Hart _used_ to have such long hair but today…the bob. Trini was done for.

“Thank you, I thought it was time for a change” Kimberly naturally brought a hand up to her hair, it was going to take some getting used to. “Ah, so, Trini Gomez is _finally_ in LA” Impressed, Kimberly offered her hand to shake, “I’m Kim” As if she actually _needed_ an introduction.

“I know” Trini shook the other girls hand, she couldn’t help but mention their tournament game, “We actually played each other a few years back”

“Oh I remember. You were a thorn in our side” Kimberly chuckled, Trini felt a shock run through her body. Kimberly Hart, _Kimberly Hart,_ remembered her. “The little _hot shot_ from Kentucky” Her lips curled up in a smile, “I’m glad _this_ time we can be on the same side” It would not have boded well for the Sparks if Trini Gomez went to Minnesota or Phoenix. “So, you’re new to town. I could show you around for a good time...” Her smirk was irresistibly sexy. How rude would it be to call a raincheck on Hayley and Shelby?

Tanya and Kat exchanged a knowing glance, their teammates hadn’t broken eye contact, still held onto one another’s hand. It was as if they weren’t even standing right there, that was until Tanya cleared her throat and the two girls finally _blinked,_ letting go of their handshake. The superstar draped her arm around Kimberly’s shoulders and started to walk away, “Calm down _Hartbreaker,_ you can hit on her _after_ practice” Tanya thought her voice was low enough so that Trini and Kat wouldn’t hear...she was mistaken. Kat held the bridge of her nose and sighed, why were the young ones like this? If Kat said anything to Trini she sure as hell didn’t hear it…her mind was too busy blowing. _Holy shit, what was this day?_

Practice started and for someone in Trini’s shoes it could go one of two ways. She could have choked under the pressures of trying to impress her idols _or_ she could use this opportunity to thrive. The rookie played in front of the nation four years in a row, in a stadium much like this one chock full of fans screaming so loudly that she barely could hear her coach’s instructions. If she could handle that, she could handle an empty Staples Center running drills and playing ball with these girls. Trini didn’t crumble under the pressure, she treated this like the opportunity of a lifetime, as if this would be her only chance to play with these women.

She wanted to cherish every one of these memories. _Hayley Foster_ set up a pick for her so she could get an open lane to the basket. Trini drew in the defense to throw an assist pass out to _Tanya Sloan_ on the wings to sink a three pointer. Her confidence skyrocketed on every made shot.  Near the end of the practice scrimmage she was mismatched against the tall blonde aussie. Trini tried to go up for a shot only for Kat to reach into the air and smack the ball down like it was _nothing._ Trini couldn’t help but laugh, as did the others on the team, she couldn’t be upset with herself. She just got owned by _Katherine Hillard._ Not many people could say that.

“Hey Hart” Confidence surged through Trini’s veins, doing well at the practice had gotten to her head. There was no turning back. With a cocky smirk she approached her celebrity crush as she started to pack up her duffle bag. “I’ve got a proposition for you”

“Hm?” Kimberly was ready to hit the showers, but something about the new girl made her take pause. She always liked her women ballsy. “I’m listening” Honestly, she was intrigued by the talented point guard in front of her.

“How ‘bout a game of horse?” Trini spun a basketball on her finger with a simple flick of her wrist, yeah, she was completely showing off. Kimberly Hart, _Kimberly the Princess of Basketball,_ showed interest in her, game on. “If I win, I take you out on a _date”_

Kimberly set her water bottle down, freeing up her hands so she could grab the ball on Trini’s finger. “And what if _I_ win?”

Trini’s eyes narrowed, she was playing a dangerous game now, “You’re not gonna win” Now _that_ caught the attention of Trini’s new teammates. Each and every one of them were trying to find a reason to stay at the court. “But on the off chance you _do,_ well, that’s up to you”

“If _I_ win. _I_ take _you_ out” From where she was standing on the sidelines she shot the ball, sinking it through the hoop with a satisfying swoosh. Oh she thought she was _so_ good. She turned and walked backwards so as she retrieved her rebound she could face the object of her current attraction, “Hope you like Italian”  

The rest of the Sparks took a seat in the stands, hell no they were not missing this. Tanya and Kat sat back, the furthest away from the rest of the team to talk amongst themselves. The pair of them were the oldest, most experienced of the group. Soon they’d retire, they had carved the path for young players like Trini and Kimberly...they held the future of the sport and their hands.

“So much for being humble” Kat murmured to her oldest friend, just this morning Trini Gomez shyly met the other women and here she was challenging one of their big three to a shoot off. “She reminds me a lot of _you”_

Tanya’s jaw dropped in mock offense, “Oh I was never _this_ cocky”

“Mm” The blonde wasn’t convinced, tilting her head she let it slide, whatever Tanya wanted to believe. “If you say so”

Gia Moran had leaned back in her seat, trying to get as close as possible to Tanya and Kat without actually having to get up off their feet. “We’ve got a bet going on” She smirked, “I personally give it a month before they’re U-Hauling”

“They’re just _flirting”_ Kat could recall a time where Gia and Kimberly had a friends with benefits sort of situation going. Eventually the two cooled off for the sake of the team, Gia had moved on to something more committed with a sports photographer. While Kimberly, well, liked the attention. Would anything real be coming out of this? Outside of a hookup before the season even started...Kat wasn’t so sure.

“I’ll take that action” Tanya wanted in on the bet, “I’ll give it three months” Kat next to her sighed, why did Tanya indulge this? They were supposed to be role models, “Put me down for fifty”

“I’m not betting on my teammates” Kat shook her head, she already lost track on who was winning this little game. “You shouldn’t either” The tall blonde scolded, she couldn’t help but wonder what _else_ her teammates had placed bets on. If they had placed bets on her...on Tanya.

Kimberly threw the ball to Trini, it was the point guards turn to set up a shot. All Trini needed to win was for Kim to miss one more basket. This was her time to shine. She started to walk to half court, pointing a finger to Hayley Foster and Shelby Watkins in the stands. “You’re going to want to tape this one” She was too busy getting in position to notice the way Kimberly rested her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. Little did the princess know, Trini practiced this move _all_ the time back in Louisville. Jason and Zack would always film her trick shots and _this_ was her crowning move.

A half court shot in itself was _no easy_ feat. It took an incredible amount of strength alone just to get a basketball from point A to point B. Having the skill to get the ball up at the right angle to sink the shot...well... _that_ was another layer of difficulty entirely. No. What made this half court shot was Trini turned herself _away_ from the hoop. She was planning on banking a _half court shot_ backwards without even _looking_ at the target. Just like old times at the gym. She couldn’t _wait_ to tell her friends back at home. Trini had done this shot _so many_ times that she made it look easy. Hayley and Shelby _both_ freaked out upon Trini making the shot, it was _incredible._ The video making a great mark, the Los Angeles Sparks were a _force_ to be reckoned with this year.

The rookie turned on her heel and smirked in Kimberly’s direction, Hart was good, _damn good;_ but today she would meet her match. It would be tough to match that shot, “Hope you like Mexican” Trini mirrored Kimberly’s earlier statement, punctuating her sentence with a wink. She really hoped Shelby and Hayley could help a teammate out and tell her good places to go...this city was still so new to her.

Kat let out a held breath, her attention diverting back to the woman next to her. “Times certainly have changed” Back when Tanya and Kat first stepped into the professional league, it was much more private-closeted, if a player had an interest in another woman...that was kept secret, on the downlow. Girls didn’t openly flirt with one another _on_ the court, or _off_ the court for that matter.

Now was the time for the out and open to thrive in a warm and welcoming environment. The year Kimberly was drafted from UCONN to the WNBA she had published a book on her coming out as bisexual and what that identity means to her and to the sport. Shelby spent her entire last season flirting with the Sparks’ medical assistant until the other woman caved and agreed to a date; the two were still going strong. Gia Moran was open about dating another woman...she was even talking possibilities of _proposing._ Taylor Eardhart and Hayley Foster both found love in the opposite sex thus debunking the stereotype of _all_ female athletes were queer. Which left Tanya Sloan and Kat Hillard in a sea of speculation and unanswered questions.

“Yeah, it sure is” Tanya had to agree, she could remember Kat’s first day on the team like it was yesterday.

  


 *****

Ten years ago the WNBA draft didn't air on ESPN during a prime hour. The first ten picks would be aired at 3pm, for those who actually cared for the sport. This was during a time where teams had folded due to lack of funds or simply had to pick up and move their franchise to an entire new town. It didn't matter how many championships a team won if there wasn't an interest in the city. Tanya Sloan, rising star in Los Angeles, had gathered in one of the offices to watch the broadcast live. Who would the higher ups go for? A big? A sharp shooter? A tricky point guard with an eye for the game? "The Los Angeles Sparks has selected Katherine Hillard from Sydney Australia" They picked off someone from overseas. It wasn't that uncommon, in the 90's there were players who had come over from Europe to dominate in the paint. Hillard must've been damn good to catch the eye of their scouts.

That very night Tanya had spent her time looking up her new teammate on youtube. The blonde from down under came off as incredibly sweet in interviews but wow, after watching _one_ compilation video of Kat's blocks convinced Tanya that she would fit in their team just fine. She knew it was late, but she called the general manager, wanting some information on how to contact the newbie. She remembered the first couple of hours coming off of the news that she was drafted to the pros. Tanya wasn't apart of the UCONN pedigree, the best of the best girls, no she came from the University of Tennessee under one of the greatest coaches in history. She wanted to reach out to this new player, Kat wasn't just stepping onto a higher playing level...she was coming over to an entirely new country, leaving her friends, her family...an entire life behind.

Calling a girl she had _never_ talked to at 10:00 pm didn't seem like a sound idea, she lucked out with the time difference. For Kat it was only 4:00 pm in Australia. "Hello?" Hearing the accent over youtube was one thing, but over the phone...wow... _focus._ That wasn't what this call was all about.

"Hey" She had never done this kind of thing before, up until now, Tanya had always been the one looking up to her other teammates for advice. This year, she wouldn't be the new kid on the block. "It's Tanya...Sloan. I, ah, I'm going to be one of your new teammates. Just wanted to call and welcome you to the team" She moved to sink into her couch, she wasn't sure how she was coming off, especially when she dropped the fact that she asked for Kat's contact information.

"Oh" It took a moment for the blonde to put two and two together, "That's so sweet of you. I'm really, _really_ excited about the opportunity to come stateside. I still think I'm going to wake up from a dream"

"Yeah, it was like that for me too" Tanya admitted, rubbing the back of her neck, "If you need anything, _anything_ at all feel free to come and ask me anything. I've got your back" That's what this call was all about, the reassurance that she wouldn't be entering this country without a support system. Just because a group of women were teammates on the court didn't always mean they were friends _off_ the court. At the end of the day this was a job and _some_ would do whatever they could to get ahead. Tanya wasn't going to let Kat be fed to the sharks. "You ever been to America?"

Tanya could listen to Kat's laughter for hours on repeat, "No, I haven't. I've always wanted to go to Disney World. It's on my bucket list of places I want to go to" Now that she would be playing in America, she could check off a lot of those places off her list in her downtime. Phoenix was close enough to the Grand Canyon, she wanted to see if that lived up to its hype. "The Little Mermaid is my favorite"

"Alright alright, _well,_ California may not have Disney _World_ but we've got _Disneyland._ I'd be more than happy to take you" Tanya offered, "It's not quite the same thing but hey, it’s still a little piece of happiness"

To Tanya's surprise the two women could spend hours on the phone. It was _easy_ for them to jump from one conversation to the next. From places in America to the foods of Australia. These countries so far away from each other could feel so similar in some ways yet so different in others. Tanya enlightened Kat on her own rookie season, what it was like playing with some of the great players from the 90's the ones set to retire. Some of her favorite memories being a WNBA player had easily been running camps during the summer and talking one on one with the young people in the city. Making it this far and having the ability to give back was rewarding. Becoming friends with some of the men on their brother team the Lakers was an added bonus. Kat was certainly impressed that Tanya had the likes of Kobe Bryant in her phone contacts. Of course there was the downsides to the game as well, the women's league didn't exactly get the same respect as the men's league did. Most men made misogynistic jokes, so Tanya wanted the other girl to be prepared that there was an ugly side to the trade...but the fans. The _true_ fans were worth it.

A few weeks later Kat was settling into her own apartment in the city, she didn’t have much time to get adjusted to the time change, nor did she have the chance to make it out to Disneyland. Not yet. Tanya visited her from time to time, checking in and making sure that she was handling everything alright. Really, her teammate made the transition much easier. She wouldn’t be alone during their first practice. Coach Zordon had his hands full, pressure was on Los Angeles to do well this season. Their newest addition needed to be on point. This season wasn’t about keeping afloat, it was to bring a championship to their home court.

“Hey, you’re doing just fine... _relax”_ During a break, Tanya rested a hand on the small of Kat’s back. Drills were one thing, but Kat was getting too lost in her head during her shots. The pressure of doing well was starting to hit her like a truck. Young ones had to stick together, “This is just a scrimmage” Zordon split his girls up into two teams, yellow and purple. The two freshest girls were positioned on two different teams.

Time out was over. The girls returned to the court for their next faceoff. Tanya clearly was the Sparks’ ace in the hole the super star in the making. With quick hands she could put up a shot the moment the ball was in her hands, it didn’t matter _who_ was guarding her. Trying to bring a little finesse into this practice she expertly did a behind the back pass to fool Kat into guarding the wrong girl. The purple team got the ball next, they focused more on ball movement, passing and slowly running down the clock. Mixing up the defense as much as possible. Tanya Sloan wound up guarding Kat Hillard under the basket and that was the yellow teams mistake, a complete mismatch considering their height difference.

The blonde wonder from down under came up a-what _she_ thought was an open lane. When she went up for the shot she collided into Tanya’s body-a blocking foul on Tanya’s part. If it were a _real_ game Kat would be going to the foul line for the and one. It wasn’t the most graceful of collisions. Kat’s knees were along Tanya’s sides her hands instinctively bracing down to break her fall on the nearest hard surface….Tanya’s chest. The blonde was so shaken by the impact that it took her a couple of moments to realize that she practically groped her teammate. “Oh I am _so_ sorry!” She was getting redder by the second, making a move to get to her feet, “Are you alright?”

“Ha…” Tanya tried to laugh it off, taking the blonde’s hand to get to her feet, “Usually a girls’ gotta buy me dinner first” It was meant to be a joke, but her pronoun slipped. _She._ Shit. Tanya’s eyes flickered up to her friends, hoping she wouldn’t react poorly. Kat smiled, she laughed even, putting Tanya’s mind at rest. Oh she could listen to Kat laugh for hours, god, this was dangerous, to develop feelings for a teammate. The blonde’s smile could light up a room, Tanya didn’t have any other words just a dumbfounded look on her face. The pair didn’t break eye contact, maybe...just maybe there was something there.

Kat had been around the country for a couple of weeks now, that seemed like a long enough time before attempting to ask her out on a date. Tanya even had a great in what with Kat landing on top of her. She waited until the other women on the team were well on their way to the parking garage. This was a private manner. Not many, if _any,_ knew of Tanya’s preference for the fairer sex...it was something she’d rather keep under wraps. For the sake of her job. But Kat? She trusted her, that she would be different...that even if she didn’t want to _date_ a teammate she would still be there for her. “Hey Kat I was wondering…” Hopeful, Tanya caught up with her friend, reaching out to lightly graze the other woman’s forearm. Just rip off the bandage.

“Oh Tanya! There you are. I have someone I want you to meet” Kat didn’t have her own car, she relied on public transportation to get her where she needed to be. A man stepped out of a red Mercedes-Benz, a luxury car that someone in the WNBA wouldn’t be able to afford without a crazy amount of sponsorship. Long black hair pulled into a ponytail and a kind dopey smile on his face as he draped an arm over Kat’s shoulders. She smiled and rested a hand on the man’s chest, he didn’t need an introduction. Tommy Oliver, a professional baseball player for the Angels. Tanya knew that face anywhere, her heart sunk in her chest when Kat introduced him. “Tanya this is Tommy Oliver, my boyfriend. Tommy this is Tanya Sloan, oh she’s been nothing but wonderful to me these past couple of weeks. Oh I don’t know where I’d be without her”

“Hey” He smiled, offering his hand to the basketball player, “Kat’s never been to Disneyland so we’re going to head out that way if you wanted to come with”

“Oh...no that’s okay, you two have fun” Tanya shook the man’s hand, Kat seemed happy, what could she do about it? He was going to take her to Disneyland...she wasn’t going to third wheel with that...the place she’d promise to take Kat herself. “I’m pretty tired”

“Okay” Kat smiled, completely oblivious to the sound of Tanya’s heart breaking, “I’ll be seeing you around”

“You know it” Maybe something’s weren’t meant to be.

 

*****

Kimberly made the attempt to do the behind the back half court shot but came up short. Trini had won herself a date and the rest of the Sparks, minus Tanya and Kat, were at the young rookie’s side. Wanting to see if she could make the shot again or if that was just a fluke. This hot shot obliged, she  _loved_ to show off.

“This is going to be one interesting season” Kat chuckled, it was refreshing to see such a wave of young budding energy. She and Tanya were considered the old ones now. “We’ll certainly have our hands full”

“With those two? You got that right” Tanya laughed, shaking her head at these crazy kids, “I wanna know how she did that” With one last smile she headed down the court to join up with her other teammates and their newest rookie. Tanya was in the pros for over ten years but always found _something_ new to get excited about.

Kat instead decided to observe from afar, smiling fondly as her oldest friend on the team attempted to copy Trini’s style...trying to make a half court shot from behind the back...failing miserably at her first go. The blonde always admired Tanya’s tenacity and thrill for the game...she simply radiated beauty on the court and off, and here she sat longing from afar. Like Kimberly, she lost the game….she missed her shot. Kat let the one person she wanted the most slip through her fingers.


	2. Media Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Media day. The one day a year where instead of practice the team opened up the court for promotions and the press. For most, an exciting day, for Tanya...it only brought back memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's read, kudos'd and commented so far! I really appreciate all of your feedback!

Media Day. The one day of the year where a professional team would do their photo shoots for the upcoming season. A day for the marketing team to get as many different stock photos for any upcoming graphics for the website, and future social media posts. Oh, and the incredibly awkward media time out footage for fans, that was something the team dreaded on recording. The doors were also open for the press, whether it be as big as ESPNW or an approved fan-channel on YouTube. It would be a big day for interviews.

Speaking with Trini Gomez, the hot shot sensation, first round draft from Louisville would be a big headliner. She was used to media attention before, mini press conferences, the school paper, the school's radio station and television shows were all over her. Not that a student run organization really compared to the likes of ESPN themselves, but it was something. During March, the national tournament, she would give a sound bite here or there after a game but never anything to this level.

Tanya Sloan was the one to fully reach out to the rookie the night before. Making sure Trini knew how to handle an interview with the press. It wouldn’t be _just_ sports interest groups. The LGBT community had grown to become such a big part and support to the women’s league. The WNBA accepting and embracing that _this_ was their core fan base was the biggest, smartest move of the organization. Players felt more open to be themselves, powerful coming out stories left and right, they could volunteer to be in pride parades without worrying about making a big “career” move. Times certainly had changed for the better.

“I have to get photos of the _other_ girls too” Emma Goodall, sports photographer, was asked to come in as a favor for her girlfriend Gia Moran. She was more known for her _in game_ ability to capture a perfect moment. Also, she was here to take part in the yearly ‘ _what’s it like to date a WNBA player’_ piece.

“Oh I _guess”_ Gia leaned down to capture Emma’s lips in a squee eliciting kiss. Oh she knew her fans were here, and she was going to gay it up for them. Currently the team were all wearing their gold and with purple home jerseys. Once these photos and a couple of interviews were done and over with they’d have to change into their home purple with gold accents jerseys and repeat the process.

There was of course the _team_ photo which featured everyone on the roster. The starting lineup. Then singles of each of the girls in a couple of different poses and positions. Then came the doubles. Tanya and Kat, Shelby and Hayley, Taylor and Gia, and Kimberly with Trini were the _main_ ones. Kim and Kat, Tanya and Trini, Trini and Kat, Tanya and Kim. The marketing team wanted to make a big splash by combining new blood and old legacies.

For Trini she had more fun with the triples. As the first round draft pick, she would be the one featured in a _lot_ of these just because she was the current buzz of the sports world. She could’ve done without the photo sandwiched between Hayley Foster and Kat Hillard. The _centers_ and the tallest members of the team made her look like their adopted child standing in the middle. No, over the past couple of days Trini had really settled in with the likes of Shelby and Hayley. They were no Jason and Zack but they’d do. She even agreed to do a fun “interview” with them for their own YouTube channel. She would have to decide which was cooler ninjas or dinosaurs and then do another behind the back half court shot. Really their channel was just silly daily life stories about the roommates. Sometimes featuring pestering their significant others for a laugh.

Trini Gomez and Kimberly Hart were naturally selected to partner off for an interviews. The bustling future for the Los Angeles franchise. Kimberly, the older more experienced player, took the lead when making the simple pleasantries. Thanking the media for coming out here to ask them questions.

“What was it like...hearing that _you_ were chosen to come to LA?”

“Oh” Trini knew that question was specifically for her, “You know. Honestly this was where I was hoping I would go. Ah Minnesota, and Phoenix would’ve been great, Seattle, Chicago heck... _anywhere_ that’d take me would be great but I’ve been following Tanya Sloan and Kat Hillard’s careers for years and just _being_ here among greats like them. I knew going it it wouldn’t be easy but I think this is really where I fit” She chanced a glance over to Kimberly, grinning in her direction, trying to keep the interview light, “Oh and Kimberly’s good too I guess” _That_ earned a laugh from the woman sitting next to her.

“I _guess”_ Kimberly repeated, shaking her head, trying to compose herself. It had been only a couple of days since Trini had taken her out to dinner which...lead to other things...Kimberly invited the rookie up to her apartment as the date had gone well. She wanted to show Trini the view of the city from window, a classic move for Hart to ignite the kissing into something more _intimate._ “We’re excited that Trini’s joining us, last year was a bit of a struggle for us as a team and I think she’s really what we need to get out of our slump. The important thing is keeping up a good chemistry. That’s the difference between a winning team and a losing team.”

“Mm” Trini nodded her head in agreement, leaning back on the chair that was provided for their little session. “The _chemistry”_ She motioned between herself and Kim next to her, “Is definitely there”

“How so?”

 _“Well”_ Trini took on that question, unable to cover up a playful smirk, “You could say there were _sparks”_ She couldn’t resist using the team name while overtly hinting at their budding relationship.

“Trini’s good with her hands” Kimberly continued, the undertone clearly there for interpretation, “I’ve _taken her under my wing_ so to speak. We’ve been running extra drills on our downtime.” If that’s what these crazy kids wanted to call it. _Drills._ Sure, Kim, “Dexterity, stamina, it’s all there but there’s still a lot for her to learn. I’m an excellent teacher”

Trini’s lips curled into her mouth at _that_ little statement. _Still a lot to learn?_ Oh ho. Okay. Of _course_ the other girls were listening in on the conversation. Gia had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter. Kat glanced next to her, to Tanya, was she hearing this correctly, “Are they _blatantly flirting_ in an interview?”

“Looks that way…” Tanya shrugged, what was she going to do about it? The camera was still rolling. This wasn’t the _first_ time Kimberly pulled something like this. An interview log from two years ago, during the times she and Gia were hooking up came to mind. There was a reason Tanya kept her private life private. Oh, kids these days...they say the darndest things.

 

*****

Tanya had been through plenty of high stress situations. Making two foul shots when a game was on the line, throwing up a final hail mary to try and win a game. Overtime. A literal _brawl_ on the court. Nothing got the superstars' heart to race quite like seeing a photo of her and her _girlfriend_ sitting courtside at a Lakers game, looking _far_ too chummy with one another to just be _friends._ Oh god. “Did you see the tabloid?” Kat asked dropping the five scariest word combination to a closeted athlete.

The Australian sat on Tanya’s couch, watching the nervous wreck of her best friend quickly bringing her laptop out from her room so she could get a look at it herself. _Shit._ _Shit. Shit._ Tanya tapped a finger against her thigh as she waited, _painfully_ for the goddamn screen to load. “What’s a gal pal? Is that American for girlfriend?” She asked curiously, for being in the country for over two years she still was learning new things. Words, phrases, _food._ Good stuff.

“Gal pal” Tanya repeated, a weight lifted off her chest, she had to set her laptop down to the side. The lord was looking out for her today. They only saw her and her girlfriend Aisha as friends. _Just friends._ Girls who hang out and _don’t_ have ‘adult sleepovers’. That was too close. “No, it’s” She needed to take a moment to compose herself, bringing a hand to her mouth as she tried to steady her breathing. That was about damn near the closest thing she’s ever had to a heart attack. “You n’me? _We’re_ gal pals...just friends…” Nothing more. She had a girlfriend of her own now. Kat _wasn’t_ an option.

“Oh” Kat wanted to make her friend feel better, Tanya clearly was shaken by the whole ordeal of the media attention. “I understand what it’s like” She reached over to rest a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder, reassurance that someone was there for her. “Ever since Tommy and I have been an official couple, it’s like we don’t have much of a private life anymore”

“I’m sorry” Tanya didn’t mean to snap, she _knew_ her friend had the best of intentions, but there _wasn’t_ a comparison to make. Not a good one. “That isn’t the same thing, not at _all._ ” She was mad, not at Kat, at the way she had to hold her breath whenever she was interviewed. _Is there a man in your life?_ Yeah, that was a question she always loved. “You’re Mr. And Mrs. LA Sports Power couple...my relationship? I could lose _sponsorships”_ She got to her feet, heated, as a WNBA player she _barely_ made enough money to get by. What kept the _Tanya Sloan_ brand wasn’t the sport itself. It was the damn marketing. “Do you think Gatorade is going to back a lesbian? _Adidas?_ Hell no. I could lose _everything._ That’s not the same thing as being inconvenienced by a photo”

The blonde knew she misstepped, “I’m sorry” She was stunned, Tanya wasn’t wrong, their relationships didn’t compare in the slightest, “You’re right, you’re absolutely right” Kat wasn’t going to leave her best friend’s apartment while Tanya was this upset. “C’mere. I’m sorry” She enveloped the shorter girl in an embrace. She understood the fear of being outed to a nation, as a bisexual that was always a possibility...Tanya knew, Tanya was the only one she had told about playing for _both_ teams so to speak. Her relationship with Tommy, a relationship with a man...to the public they were none the wiser. Mr. and Mrs. LA Sports.

Tanya wrapped her arms tightly around her friend. Kat could feel the shorter girl shaking against her, she kissed the top of her head, trying to soothe out the worries by rubbing her back. “I’m sorry” She repeated. She was sorry that Tanya felt like she was trapped in a closet, that her relationship would _hurt_ her reputation, her financial status. Kat was so sorry that the world could be so cruel.

“I didn’t mean to snap…” Tanya closed her eyes, it was too easy to get defensive, it always felt like she had a battle to fight. “...That wasn’t cool…”

“Shh, shh, shh it’s alright” Kat didn’t need for her friend to feel guilty over something stupid she had said. The two stood there in Tanya’s living room, arms around each other as if nothing in the world could touch them here. Tanya would _always_ be safe in Kat’s arms. 

Until a phone rang. Tanya had to pull away, compose herself, her _girlfriend_ was calling her to check if she was okay. “Hey there baby girl” She answered the phone, smiling, so strong...as if she didn’t just have an emotional break down. “Yeah, I saw. I’m okay” She was okay...she didn’t need comfort from Kat. Not when she had Aisha.

 

*****

“You’ve come off a devastating injury, how will it be going forward in this season?”

Kat was expecting this question. After her horrible ACL injury, a nasty knee injury and one of the _worst_ for a basketball player. She had to take an entire season off just to rehab and get to _this_ point. “I’ve always had a support system. Hayley will be stepping in whenever I can’t” She nodded, “The road to recovery wasn’t easy but there was always _one_ person who stood by my side through it all” She looked past the interviewer to where Tanya stood back to back with Gia Moran, the two were posing for a photo. “Tanya’s the best leader this team could of ever asked for. She was with me when I was at my worst, she would’ve been the maid of honor at my wedding” The blonde looked down to her hands, a ring used to have a home on her finger, “But as we all know that didn’t exactly pan out.”

The blonde’s attention diverted over to where Kimberly and Trini were speaking to OUT magazine for a quote on what it was like to be queer in such an accepting environment; no doubt the two were flirting through that interview as well. Someone was going to need to separate those two. Taylor Earhardt’s husband Eric came into the gym, their newborn baby in a carrier. Nothing a like a child to bring in the attention of a room full of women. Emma glanced over to Gia her brows raised, trying to gauge the other woman’s reaction to a tiny human...if there was a possibility for them to adopt one of their own.

“Sorry I’m late” Eric apologized, he knew there was a magazine specializing in maternity, pregnancy and newborns here wanting to do a spread on his darling wife. He made sure to dress up their bundle of joy in a miniature Sparks uniform. Everything was much cuter in miniature and now mom could match baby.

“Just in time” One of the reporters from ESPNW wanted to do a group interview with the players significant others. Taylor’s husband Eric, Emma Goodall-sports photographer, Hayley’s boyfriend Calvin Maxwell an up and comer in the NASCAR scene, and Kendall Morgan the Sparks’ medical assistant.

No Tommy Oliver. No Aisha Campbell.

“So...what is Katherine Hillard to you?” Ten years had gone by and Tanya was _still_ asked this question. There was _always_ speculation of the nature of their relationship. People would analyze photos whenever they were seen out to lunch together, try to look for hidden messages of a romance between their tweets, only to come up with nothing but a hunch.  
  
The answer would always be the same, “We’re just friends. She’s my _best_ friend. I wouldn’t change that for the world” Boy, was that a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was definitely the shortest of the chapters, the next one'll be a little beefier :D


	3. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Angeles faces their toughest opponents yet in the undefeated Minnesota Lynx. It reminds veteran players Tanya and Kat of their first championship win together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your continuous support! <3

There used to be a time where Los Angeles reigned supreme in the western conference. Other teams slogans, their goal, was to _"Beat LA"._ Tanya Sloan and Kat Hillard in their prime was a duo unmatched. As the years went on however, the west became more competitive; certainly dominating the east. Every year the rookie talent would get better and better, the Sparks lost their core teammates to trades along the way, injuries...so many reasons a team that _used_ to be _great_ could fall into the middle of the pack. With only twelve teams in the entire league, there was bound to be a power struggle. Drafting Kimberly Hart to the team three years ago was beneficial, the Sparks were looking to return to their glory days...yet...couldn't quite make it. Kat Hillard tore her ACL. Now, with newest recruit Trini Gomez in the starting lineup they were looking to take a win against the toughest team in the league. Minnesota Lynx. A dominant back to back championship winner. ESPN already slated them to win the entire thing _again_ this year. What was the point of even trying against a team like that?

Not today. Not in _their court._

The fast paced game remained close throughout the first three quarters. The dominant Lynx took an early lead and continued to climb. They didn’t count on the Sparks fighting back. The women in gold had something to prove today. With three minutes left in the fourth and final quarter the lead was chewed down to a five point lead-Lynx were still ahead. A two possession game and _plenty_ of time left.

Coach Zordon wanted his starting line up on the court, he needed his best out there, even if Kat Hillard was looking at foul trouble. One more call and she’d be out of the game. The Lynx were smart, they knew _exactly_ how to draw a foul...the Aussie _needed_ to be careful. Fresh faced Trini Gomez would be calling the shots, as point guard she would take the ball up the length of the court and signal the play. It was up to Tanya, Kim, Gia or even Kat in the post to get open. The game was still in their grasp...they just had to capitalize on it. Ball movement was key, Trini would bounce pass the ball to Kat, who threw it out to Kimberly in the wing. The former husky then passed it to Tanya who took the open three pointer. 90-88. The Lynx were only up by two. One possession game.

The Sparks were now back on defense, Kat didn’t have any more fouls to give-attempting _any_ sort of block could be a risky move. The offense went straight for her, if they could get the center to foul out...it would heighten their chances to leave Staples Center with a win under their belts. To draw a foul, one needed to make contact, the easiest way was to drive up an open lane to throw up a shot and hope the defender gets sloppy. Ten seasons of professional ball under her belt, she wasn’t a fool, Kat stood guard and took the brunt of the contact. The Lynx player completely lowering a shoulder and plowing into the blonde. Kat’s back hit the wood of the court hard. _Offensive foul: Charging._ Sparks ball.

Tanya was first to offer Kat a hand to get to her feet, “You okay?” She asked, her voice laced with concern for her best friend. It was hard for the girls to hear _anything_ over the sounds of the crowd around them. The Sparks were running out of time, and right here right now they could tie up the game--or for the first time this night take the _lead._

Kat nodded her head, taking Tanya’s hand, the superstar pulling her friend up to her feet. “I’ll be fine” As the center, she was normally the one to throw the ball into Trini thus getting the play started. “They’re going to be all over you” The blonde warned.

As the face of the team, Tanya would most likely be the one to get trapped in a double team situation. If two women were on Tanya that meant one of the other Sparks would be open. “I’m planning on it” The senior player grinned, reaching out to pat Kat’s hip as a good luck before starting to make her journey to the other side of the court. There wasn’t much time on the clock.

Trini dribbled down the court expertly with one hand, her other hand was balled into a fist, calling the play. A play for Kimberly. All the other girl needed was to get open, if she made a three they’d be ahead, a two...the game would be tied. As nice as a lead would be, there was still too much time, any points would be good points. The play began, Trini couldn’t help but to have a little bit of fun with the woman guarding her, dribbling the ball between her legs; not breaking eye contact. Her girls’ would get in position she knew that.

Twelve seconds on the shot clock. Trini did a spin to give herself a little room, a no look-passed ball going in Gia’s direction. Nine seconds left, the crowd was starting to countdown, putting more pressure on the girls. The blonde bombshell went up for a shot-a fake out-instead she passed the ball to Kimberly. The defense moved to try and get a rebound on a shot that wasn’t made. An open Kimberly Hart stepped behind the three point line, back to back three pointers would make this crowd erupt. The ball tipped the rim and bounced out. No basket. The four women underneath the hoop jumped up like fish trying to secure the ball. Kat Hillard with the rebound and the put back layup. Tying up the game at 90-90.

Back to defense. Trini stood at half court, clapping for her girls’ to get pumped. This was anyone’s game. The Lynx were as poised as ever, as if the tying score didn’t even phase them. They were going to whittle down the clock and try and make the last shot. The winning shot. Trini made a move to try and swipe the ball out of the point guards hand, a rookie mistake, she was called for a reach in foul. Now their opponents were officially in the bonus. If _any_ other Sparks player fouled a Lynx one, the Lynx would be going up for foul shots. Easy points with a stopped clock.

With the foul, the Lynx had to bring the ball in. From out of bounds the tallest Lynx player was given the ball by the ref to throw into play. Kat Hillard would be guarding right up against her, using her long limbs to try and smack the ball off course. Best case scenario the team could get a steal out of this. The ball was thrown in, past Kat. Tanya could see _exactly_ where that ball was going, she made the intercepting move to smack the ball. Time was running out and _neither_ team had possession. The ball was on course for out of bounds, the Sparks were the last one to touch the ball. If it crossed that threshold, the Lynx would have to take it in and they would have to repeat this entire process.

Gia, always the go big or go home kinda gal, rushed the ball. Her hand got underneath it and she flung it blindly back into fair territory. Unable to stop her momentum she crashed into the first row of fans. The Sparks were down a girl until she could get herself back into the game. Tanya scooped up the ball, yanking it away from a Lynx player and desperately passed it out to Trini at half court. 5 seconds left on the game clock, no more time outs. If there was one thing the rookie player was known for it was getting the ball quickly down the court with her strength. In a controlled setting she could bank half court shots with ease. No. Now wasn’t the time to risk it. With one arm, she threw the basketball down the court like a shot putter---Kimberly had made it down court as if she knew exactly what Trini was going to do with the ball. Good chemistry indeed. 2 seconds left and the Sparks player went up for the easy layup. 92-90. LA, for the first time that night had taken the lead against the undefeated Minnesota team.

All Minnesota could do with that amount of time was try to Hail Mary and put up a shot...hoping that it would go in. The ball harshly bounced off the backboard cementing the Sparks’ win. The gold and purple had done it. They proved themselves that they were a force to be reckoned with. Hayley, Shelby and Taylor came out on the court to join the others in celebration. Trini had run to Kimberly, full on embracing her in a hug, the taller player lifting Trini off her feet with relative ease. Emma Goodall, excellent photographer, captured the moment perfectly.

Their celebrations continued in the locker room. Hayley wanted to put on some victory tunes, but with her questionable taste in music...Shelby was quick to rectify it. Taylor joked about how crashing into the stands reminded her of how Gia and Emma first met. With the sports photographer positioned right under the basket...Gia _literally_ smashed into her. The bombshell felt so bad about injuring Emma that she took her on a date to make up for it--and now here they were still going strong. Kimberly wasn’t shy about showing her affections for the point guard; Trini didn’t even have a chance to pull a different shirt on when Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist, dipping her down for a romantic kiss. As romantic as a kiss could be in the locker room.

“Oh” Kat leaned back, blinking in surprise at the public display of affection. She was currently trying to button up her shirt when she lowly commented to Tanya, “That’s getting serious”

“Wait for it” Tanya was all too smiley, of course from the win, but also she knew exactly what was coming for those girls.

Since Coach Zordon was a man, he felt uncomfortable coming into the locker room when his team was in the process of changing. He would always enter the room when he knew that his girls were comfortable and ready for a pep talk. With a mostly male staff, he sent in Kendall Morgan the medical assistant. “Congratulations on your win” The tiny brunette with glasses, a black blazer and purple blouse was all about business right now. She was representing the team, as much as she wanted to congratulate her girlfriend, Shelby Watkins, personally. “I’ve been asked to give you this” She ruined Kimberly and Trini’s moment by handing each of them a form stapled to other pieces of paper.

Trini frowned in confusion, too hyped up on energy to really focus on reading the fine print, “What’s this?” She would _much_ rather be kissing Kimberly Hart, going back to her apartment and taking _full_ advantage of Kimberly’s jacuzzi tub. Beating the _Minnesota Lynx_ was a big freaking deal, and what better way to celebrate?

“If this is to continue, you’ll have to disclose your relationship with the Sparks. It’s a formality” A way to protect the franchise if something were to happen within their relationship. At the end of the day this was still a _job_ and all of them were employees _._ They had to be _professional_ adults.

“Oh it’s just paperwork” Shelby waved it off, she and Kendall _also_ had to fill out the forms for their relationship to be _okay._ “No biggie”

Kimberly was silent, she had been looking over the actual paperwork. Paperwork she didn’t quite have to fill out with Gia Moran as the two of them were _much_ better at keeping their hook -ups on the down low. To sign this piece of paper it meant that she and Trini would be officially stating their relationship status, was she really ready to make that step with the rookie? Just sex was one thing...but Trini… “...So…” She drawed out, Trini’s heart felt like it just dropped into her stomach, “Be my girlfriend?”

Trini didn’t have a verbal answer for her, her mouth could be used for something _much better._ The rookie reached forward to grab a fistfull of golden jersey to pull the other woman in close, leaning up to capture her lips in a kiss. One that was happily returned, much to the frustration of the medical assistant.

“You’re” Kendall huffed, her hands on her hips, it was hard to be actually intimidating to girls who towered over her, “You’re supposed to sign those” Shelby couldn’t help but crack a smile, knowing it was best not to touch her girl when she was trying to take charge of a situation.  

“Jeez get a room” Gia laughed, unafraid to throw a towel in their direction to get them to stop sucking face every chance they got. Kimberly had to pull away from the kiss so she could throw the freaking towel back at her teammate, Trini’s laugh filling the locker room.

Tanya had to shake her head at the young players, they didn’t even win the championship, this was just a regular season game. A _big_ game, but one that didn’t carry any larger stakes. She chanced glancing over to Kat, offering her a small smile, her head bobbing in Kimberly and Trini’s direction, “They’re cute”

Kat seemed a bit lost in her own head, memories of their first championship win running through her mind. “Mmm” She somberly smiled in Tanya’s direction, of course she was happy for Trini and Kimberly… “They sure are”

 

*****

Seven years ago, the LA Sparks were looking at their first championship title in years. All they had to do was hold the defending champs, the Houston Comets, at bay. 24 seconds left on the shot clock. Houston’s ball. The Sparks were only up by _one_ point. The entire crowd was on their feet watching in anticipation to how the final play of the game would go down. The Sparks had just come out of their final time out. They had to play their defense smart, if the Comets went to the line...they could come out ahead with very little time left.

The ball was thrown in. Rookie on the court Taylor Eardhart would be defending one on one with the WNBA’s play of the year. Taylor was _good_ but her opponent was able to maneuver around her. A pass, another pass, they were going to draw out the clock and make a final shot to win the game. 3 seconds left were on the clock...two….the _final_ shot of the game went up as did young player Kat Hillard. The wonder from down under also jumped up, in a ballsy move, and smacked the basketball out of the way. With the grace of a volleyball player she completely shut the shot down in a phenomenal block. Tanya Sloan was the one to grab the ball hugging it to her body and physically boxing anyone else out from touching it. The clock ran out. The Sparks had won a _championship._

All of their hard work, years upon years of sweat, training, emotionally exhausting days brought them to this moment. They did it. They finally _did it._ Tanya threw the ball into the air at the sound of the buzzer. She was well on her way to embracing the _one_ person who was there for her almost every step of the way. Kat wrapped her arms around Tanya’s smaller frame and held her close. She had come overseas, worried that she may not be good enough to compete with the Americans. The other Sparks were high fiving and freaking out around them. Gold and purple confetti fell from the rafters of the stadium and yet neither of the superstars pulled away from their embrace. They held onto one another tight, as if they were the _only_ ones on that court.

Tanya was the first to loosen up her grip on Kat, looking up to the blonde, the Australian had tears in her eyes. She was so overcome by emotion of the win. There was a pause, Tanya’s eyes darted down to Kat’s lips, in that moment she could kiss her best friend. She _wanted_ to kiss her best friend. Tanya felt like she was invincible, that nothing could touch them here. Kat’s soft hands ran down the length of Tanya’s arms, she couldn’t form words. Not even a _‘we did it’._ Neither of them wanted this moment to end, to pull away from one another and jump back into reality. But their perfect bubble had to burst.

“What is going through your mind at this exact moment?” An ESPN reporter, microphone in hand approached the two women. Their other teammates were already handing out their championship hats.

Kat had her arm around Tanya’s shoulders, Tanya rested a hand on Kat’s stomach as she spoke into the microphone. “That I am _damn_ lucky to have a teammate like Kat. Did you see my girl’s block? If that isn’t the highlight of the game, I don’t know what is”

“We _all_ worked hard to get to this moment” Kat was at least humble about it, “That was a good play, but we stuck with it because we all did this together” She smiled, laughing, “You could say we have good chemistry”

Aisha Campbell thought so too. That was why when Tanya had finally caught up with her after all of the press conferences and celebrations it was time to drop the hammer. “I’m sorry Tanya” She could have done this _any_ other day but she didn’t want to stand by anymore, not when this was plaguing the back of her mind. “I can’t do this anymore, I don’t like sitting on the sidelines and watching you fall in love with someone else”

“What?” Tanya didn’t see _this_ one coming, she was _nothing_ but faithful and there for her girlfriend. The one she had to see behind closet doors in fear of her career blowing up in her face. They had been going strong, right? “What are you talking about?”

“You know who I’m talking about” Aisha brought a hand up to her forehead, letting out a deep sigh, she had to say her name out loud. “Kat. The whole _country_ saw that embrace, there’s something going on there. I’m not blind, I’m not an idiot...you spend so much time with her…”

“She’s my best friend! She’s my teammate” Tanya argued, no...no this could _not_ be happening, not on the day she won a championship. They should be celebrating their win, making crazy sweet love and not leaving the apartment for three days. Not...not breaking up. “Of course we have a bond, it’s different I don’t…” She had feelings for Kat, she couldn’t deny that, it wouldn’t work out. It couldn’t work out. “I’m not...what are you accusing me of? I have _never_ strayed from you. Aisha...” Tanya reached out for the smaller woman in yellow, she was wearing her number out there trying to support the woman who had been apart of her life for two years now. Aisha shrugged herself away, standing her ground. “...What…?”

 _“Taylor Eardhart_ is your teammate. _Katherine Hillard._ ” Aisha shook her head, “You don’t _look_ at me the way you look at her. You’re in love with her.”

“I’m in love with _you._ She has a boyfriend, she’s with _Tommy Oliver”_ Even if she and Aisha weren’t a thing, she would never have a shot at the blonde. “Don’t do this...don’t leave me”

“I have to. This isn’t fair to me!” Aisha shook her head, she loved Tanya; she did, but she didn’t want to continue living a life where she would be a second choice only because the first choice was taken off the shelf. She took a step forward, setting her apartment key on the coffee table. “I’m so proud of you” Aisha rested a hand on Tanya’s arm and leaned up for one last kiss on the cheek. “But you need to figure your shit out”

The door closed behind Aisha as she walked out of Tanya’s life for good. Today was supposed to be about celebration. Tanya could see her reflection in her apartment window...she was here all by herself. Her first thought was to call Kat, but no, she was out with Tommy Oliver...she didn’t want to interrupt the others celebrations.   
  
Tonight she would pour herself a glass of wine and stew on her feelings. She would’ve kissed Kat if she had the opportunity. Aisha was right. To Tanya, Kat wasn’t ever going to be just a _teammate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg one day I swear I'm going to give something nice to Aisha in SOME fic.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!!


	4. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is ten seconds and a bad landing for an athletic career to flip upside its head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who've continued to read this lil'fic. :D

The third quarter slump felt like an achilles heel to some teams. A sluggish off quarter where shots are put up but for one reason or another they just don’t fall. Close looks, balls bouncing off of rims. The Los Angeles Sparks were facing off with the Atlanta Dream, a powerhouse of the Eastern conference. The gold and purple were entering the halftime break with a nine point lead and within the first thirty seconds of the game the Dream came out, guns a blazin’ and whittled it down to a three point gain. Two three pointers in a row and all of a sudden the game was brought back to two possessions. If any sport was fueled by momentum, it was basketball, Atlanta looked like they couldn’t miss and Los Angeles had run cold.

Coach Zordon called his girls in for a timeout, they needed to put a stall in Atlanta’s comeback mood. They were _too_ charged. Substitutions were in order. Taylor for Gia, Hayley for Kat. The Sparks had to shake things up to try and keep their lead. A win on the road wasn’t easy, but now was their time to step up and secure a lead despite the crowd’s jeers against them. Their thirty second timeout was over. No more nine point cushion to build on. Zordon wanted his ladies to play with more aggression, they had the fouls to give right now, it was time to show a bit more dominance on the court.

Trini kept a good pace, getting the ball moving between her players. A pass to Taylor, to Tanya, back to Taylor, across to Trini for an open three. The point guard knew better, she wasn’t the type of player to attempt a three and start to head down the court to get back on defense. A cocky player could throw up a shot and start to move-as if a guarantee bank. A smart player watched her shot and despite there being four tall girls under the net, Trini was able to get the rebound for a putback shot. Their lead was bumped back up to five but it wasn’t good enough. The Atlanta Dream was on _fire,_ with another three point shot. Los Angeles wasn’t catching a break-the point difference was now two with plenty of time left on the clock.

“Come on!” Kimberly tried to rally Tanya, and Taylor as they made their way to their side of the court. All they needed was a big three pointer to get their energy back. Trini and Hayley made it up the court, slowly but surely. Trini called the play, Taylor already moved in a ready position to set up a pick for Trini to get by her defender. Los Angeles desperately needed their superstar to get her head in the game.

Trini drew out the defense to give Tanya the open look, for three! The shot was good, back to a five point lead. Trini stretched her arm out so she could clap Tanya’s hand, back at home the announcer would’ve gone crazy over a _TnT_ play. The media _loved_ nicknames any chance they got. Back on defense, it was time to get a _stop._ Atlanta’s run would end now, the Sparks were determined to shut it down. Kimberly and Taylor worked together to bring on the pressure, if Coach Zordon wanted more aggression he was going to get it. The blonde managing to strip the ball away for Kimberly to snagit. Trini and Tanya were both well on the way down the court for Kimberly to make an epic pass, connecting with her girlfriend. Just like any other day of practice.

One of Atlanta’s players had been right on Trini’s tail. When the rookie point guard went up for the point the defender was right there with her. From behind the back she made contact against Trini, a missed attempt at the ball, forcing the other girl to come down hard and awkwardly on her foot. The shot went through, the points were made, the foul was called for an extra attempt, but at what cost? Trini was now on her back, holding onto her ankle, her eyes clenched shut-it was bad. All it took was one bad landing.

Time out on the floor. The stadium was silent as both teams waited on baited breath, no one wanted to see a girl get hurt-it didn’t matter which team she was representing. Zordon, Alpha, and Kendall Morgan were on the court as quickly as possible. The medical assistant tended to Trini as gently as possible, trying to assess how bad the damage was without agitating it further. Kimberly had to turn away, her hands on her head, it was tough to see a teammate get hurt, but to Kimberly; Trini was more than _just_ a teammate.

Tanya knew _exactly_ how Kimberly felt...she would _never_ forget the day Kat tore her ACL. The Australian went down, clutching onto her knee, tears streaming down her face...Tanya could still hear Kat’s agonizing whimpers as if it was yesterday. An athlete's nightmare, one of the _worst_ basketball injuries. The superstar rested a hand on Kimberly’s shoulder in solidarity. “She’s going to be okay. It’s Trini, she’ll walk it off” She tried to reassure her friend that her girlfriend would be just fine.

Kimberly forced herself to turn, as hard as it was for her to _watch,_ Trini was experiencing some rough pain. By the time Kimberly had made it down, Kendall had finished her assment. “She can’t play on that ankle. I’m worried this is more than a sprain” She wouldn’t be walking _this._ Off.

Trini rested her head back onto the wood paneling of the court, breathing in and out to try and handle the pain as best as she could. Always trying to appear tough she clenched her eyes shut, she wasn’t going to show weakness….she wasn’t going to cry. “Fuck” Was all she could get out through gritted teeth. This could _not_ be how her _rookie_ season would play out.

Zordon pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a breath, Trini was an integral part of his team's success. This one was a tough one. “Watkins, you’ll be coming in for Gomez...Moran come in for Hart”

“I’m right here” Kimberly was at Trini’s side, sitting down by her head to run soothing fingers through her hair, “You can lean on me, okay? We’re going to try standing” She looked over to Kendall, worry etched in her features, “Right?”

Ms. Morgan nodded her head, resting a hand on Trini’s stomach, “I need you to understand that you _cannot_ put any weight on this foot”

“You got it doc” Trini pulled herself to sit, Kimberly offering her body for something to cling onto as it was difficult to stand up onto one foot. Balancing was rough, she kept an arm around Kimberly’s waist, right now her girlfriend was her rock to keep her steady. “I’m sorry Kim”

“You’re joking, right?” She shook her head, Kendall took a place on Trini’s otherside. “What’re you sorry for?”

Trini’s lips pulled into a crooked smile, “Kinda puts a damper on our hiking date” She didn’t want to focus on an injury that could possibly ruin her first year in the WNBA, hell, the pain shooting through her ankle was tough enough. Trini wanted to appear strong for her girlfriend, and the best way to do that was through humor.  

“Mm” Kimberly hummed a beat, “We’ll have to put a pin in that” She insisted on taking Trini to the locker room, she could rejoin the game in a couple of minutes. “We’ll have to settle on _playing nurse”_

 _“Oh?_ I think I like the sound of that” Trini had to bite her lip to prevent herself from letting out a sound of pain. Hobbling with one foot was _not_ fun.

Kendall was _not_ amused by their flirty banter, _“Stop”_ The tiny brunette could only handle so much. Now was not the time, nor the place.

Tanya watched as the pair of lovebirds, and a reluctant medical assistant, left the court. She turned her attention to her team, pointing in their direction. “Tonight, we win this game for Trini”

 

*****

For Kat Hillard the road to recovery wasn’t an easy one. Surgery in her case was a must and with most of her family overseas...she only had her teammates to support her through the painful road of rehab. Her fiance Tommy Oliver, well, he was out of the picture awhile back...the famous baseball player was traded to the New York Yankees, an opportunity of a lifetime. He could have the perfect life, only Kat didn’t want to make an offer to the WNBA branch out in that way. She was happy with the Sparks and she wasn’t going to abandon them to join up with the Liberty. He ended their two year engagement, the long distance wasn’t worth the try for him. They were both in their thirties and for an athlete, it meant they didn’t have much time left. He would call every now and again to keep tabs on her, she still meant _something_ to him….just not enough to stay. The _one_ person who stayed by her side throughout everything was none other than the girl who reached out to her on draft day. Tanya Sloan. Her best friend, her _teammate._

If Kat wanted to be ready for the upcoming season, for an Olympic year, she was going to have to put her head down and fight through the pains of rehab. Her surgery had gone well, and now it was a matter of reconditioning her knee. She was well aware she’d have to wear a brace for the rest of her career, a common accessory for a big like her. Stretches, bending, rinse, repeat, Kat would push herself to the point of exhaustion if it meant getting back on the court where she belonged. She missed out an _entire_ WNBA season over this, like hell she would miss another game because of a bad knee.

Tanya stepped into the training room in the middle of one of Kat’s exercises, a bag from Panera in hand. She was going to make sure her stubborn ass friend would eat. “How long have you been at it?” She asked, concerned, setting the bags down on a flat surface. Kat’s salad would be fine. “Kat?”

“Mm” Kat was in the middle of stretching out her leg with the assistance of a resistance band. Pulling herself to a stop she glanced up to the clock, “An hour or so?”

“You’re lying” From the start of their friendship, Tanya was quick to call the other woman out on her shit. She stepped over to Kat, resting her hands on her forearms, “You need to take a break, you’re pushing yourself way too hard...what if you get hurt again?”

The taller woman let out an incredulous breath, shaking her head, “I’m being careful” She sighed, “I’m not going to get hurt again” She dropped her leg, balancing on one foot with Tanya literally holding onto her arms felt a tad bit ridiculous. “I know you’re concerned”

“Damn right I’m concerned” With a tilt of her head, the Sparks’ superstar grinned up in her friend’s direction, never breaking eye contact. “I _need_ you in one piece on the court. We have the first round pick...this is going to be _our_ year. I can feel it. Don’t leave me alone with these kids”

 _Need. Our._ Words that Kat hadn’t craved since Tommy had left her for a shiny new job in New York City. She took note of her best friend’s soft expression, how _special_ Tanya could make her feel with just one of those poster-girl smiles. “You have Foster”

Tanya gently, squeezed onto Kat’s arms for reassurance, “I _need you”_

When her best friend talked like _that_ it was difficult to keep her desires underwraps. Kat hesitated, she wanted to reach forward to brush Tanya’s hair behind her ear, she wanted to caress her cheek...worse...she could kiss her in that very moment. Instead she nodded her head in the direction of the paper bags, “Lunch?” Her throat had gone dry, that was an absolute dumb response to Tanya’s insistence. All Kat wanted was a distraction, to get her mind off of the caring friend in front of her.

“I brought your favorite” Of course she did. Tanya was nothing but amazing, always looking out for her. The other woman let go of Kat’s arms, dropping her hands to her sides. She was about to turn around to fetch the salads when Kat took a step forward, about to stumble but Tanya wouldn’t let her fall. Ha. Tanya _knew_ Kat was working herself too damn hard. “Whoa hey” She kept her hands steady on Kat’s waist, “I’ve got you”

A pause. Silence filled the room. Kat wasn’t adjusting or trying to get her bearings, she instead cut corners and leaned down to capture her best friend’s lips in a kiss. It was impulsive, perhaps idiotic, she longed for a chance to act on feelings that were bubbling to the surface. A stunned Tanya pulled away from the lip lock first, clearly taken aback by Kat’s sudden action. Oh no. “I’m sorry” She apologized, why did she do that? Why did she do that _here?_ No this wasn’t right, “I shouldn’t have done that”

“Oh” Tanya breathed out, disappointed, dejected; she nodded her head. It was just a mistake. A, weird one, but something Kat _regretted._ “I should go then”

“No, no, stay please” Kat reached out for Tanya’s arm, her eyes pleading with her, “Let me explain” This _wasn’t_ just some coping mechanism to deal with the loss of her engagement, the pain in her leg, everything she had lost...she shouldn’t have kissed her-not like that-this wasn’t the right moment. Tanya wasn’t a rebound to her, “I’m _sorry”_

Tanya swallowed the lump in her throat, “...I got that the first time…”

The door opened, of course, Kendall Morgan _had_ to walk in on this exact moment. She could feel that something was off, call it a gay vibe, the two women before her were too intimate. “I can...come back...I just wanted to check on Kat’s knee” The brunette uncomfortably shifted her stance, unsure of what to actually do. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No...just a _mistake”_ Tanya broke herself free from Kat, she was too hurt by Kat’s constant apologies to stick around. She patted Kendall’s shoulder as she passed, “She’s all yours doc. Make sure she doesn’t overwork herself”

When the door closed and Tanya had gone, Kat looked down to her hands, sighing, feeling like a damn fool. What the hell was she going to do now?

 

*****

The Sparks were able to rally, once Kimberly returned the Sparks really ignited a flame. The team was playing for _Trini._ This wasn’t just a regular game anymore. Kimberly Hart ended up leading the Sparks in points by making twenty five, fourteen of those coming in on the last quarter. The Los Angeles Sparks beat out the Atlanta Dream in a crushing 96-74 win. Only, it was hard to celebrate knowing that their teammate could be down for the count. Kendall Morgan confirmed it, a fractured ankle would be taking Trini out of her _first_ season for 6 weeks. Not a season ruiner, but still put a damper on the young girls’ chances to make rookie of the year.

The Sparks would have to try and make it to the playoffs without their shining star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a couple of days left in Tanya appreciation month so I'm hoping to make it! Thank you all again <3


	5. Olympic Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Olympic year puts Tanya Sloan of America against Kat Hillard of Australia for a battle for the gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thank you everyone that’s continued to read this!! I appreciate all the support and feedback <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

2016 the Summer Olympics in Rio set the stage for one of the most electrifying women’s basketball tournaments that the world has ever seen. The United States were always favored to win the gold; ever since 1996 the good ol’ red white and blue had won back to back gold medals for their country. If anything, it put a target on their back. The team had been loaded with American WNBA players, the super stars-the best of the best. Tanya Sloan and Kimberly Hart were selected as well as ten others from around the league. Their biggest rival on the court was the likes of the Australians. Tanya Sloan faced off with Kat Hillard, girls who were once teammates would go head to head to try and win for their country. Kat and her girls were determined to finally break the USA’s championship winning streak.

Back and forth back and forth. Kimberly Hart for 3! Kat Hillard coming back with an easy layup under the basket! Dana Mitchell to Tanya Sloan for an easy fade away jumper. Tori Hanson representing the Australian’s with a behind the back pass to teammate Summer Landsdown for a quick two points. The pace was unreal, neither team was backing down, time dwindled down and the points were only rising. A major block by Kat Hillard over her Sparks teammate Tanya Sloan! If this were just another practice back in Los Angeles the two would be smiling, laughing at the big play Kat made...not here...not on this stage. The blonde was too far in the zone, she threw the ball down the court to Tori Hanson for another two points. This game was going into overtime.

Both teams were out of breath, even with substitutions the pace of the game...the exhaust from the tournament was starting to catch up to them. Five more minutes. The American coach put in Kimberly Hart, Tanya Sloan, Dana Mitchell from the Chicago Sky as their big, Katie Walker from the Phoenix Mercury at point guard, and Rose Ortiz from the Washington Mystics as a shooting guard. This was it, the whole world was watching, waiting to see who would win the top spot on the podium.

Every player on this court of course was qualified, they were at an olympic level. They all knew the fundamentals, they all had an amazing shot, but the women didn’t get many opportunities to play with one another on the same team. Tanya and Kimberly had the advantage of constant chemistry. Kimberly played on the Sparks for three years her entire WNBA career. The American’s could run plays and learn how to work with one another professionally but their time during practices wouldn’t teach them the little nuances. A players quirks. Kimberly knew Tanya’s moves before she could make them. With Kat on the bench resting, Tanya could head for the basket, pretend to go up for a shot to make the defense off step, in reality she would bounce the ball backwards in a pass to Kimberly who would finish up the play without any resistance.

The Australians were quick to put in Kat after a second trick play by the WNBA teammates. Even if the tall blonde’s knee flared up, this was the Olympics, the finals. She would have to play though any sort of pain. Clock was ticking, both teams had broken triple digits with a score of 121-119, America’s lead. Kimberly Hart had been fouled by Summer Landsdown in a big mistake for the Aussie. Kimberly’s feet were set behind the arc. She would be shooting three foul shots.

Kimberly Hart was one of the best when it came to the her free throws, she lead the Sparks in make percentage, and was in the top five of the league. These should be easy points for the experienced WNBA player. All she had to do was bump up their lead. The time was frozen at 11 seconds. There would be only time for one good shot.

The first shot and it tipped off the front of the rim. Miss. The stakes have never been higher, this was Kimberly Hart’s first Olympic appearance. She wasn’t just representing a team she was out here for more than just her family...her friends...Trini...she was out here for her damn country. With the world watching she put up a second shot. The ball teased by rattling in out of the rim another miss. Uncharacteristic for Hart to miss twice in a row.

“Kim you gotta breathe” Tanya was already hip checking Kat next to her, if Kimberly missed a third time; the tall Australian would have one of the best shots of getting the rebound. “You got this”

Kimberly shook out her shoulders, trying to loosen herself up, she had to drown it all out. Her entire basketball career came down to this one shot. All the practices in her front yard making shots with her dad, High School, being recruited to the best damn Women’s College program in college, her work at UCONN, her national championships, the WNBA...now the Olympics, the highest possible level. With one deep breath she prepared herself for the most important shot of her damn life. Trained eyes on the floor watched as the ball went up, Kat already pressed up against Tanya for any sort of advantage, Tori Hanson and Dana Mitchell were also squaring off, getting ready for the biggest fight in their life if the ball rimmed out.

The ball fell through the hoop. America could breathe a little easier with a 122-119 lead. If Australia wanted to keep in this game, their only prayer was a three pointer to tie it up and make it a double overtime. There wasn’t much time left. The shot clock was waved off. This would be their last attempt for glory. Summer Landsdown brought the ball up the court, Tori Hanson was a sharpshooter but Kimberly was all over her on the defense. Her path wasn’t clear. The Australian’s best chance at tying up the game rested on Kat Hillard’s shoulders. Behind the line the shot was up into the air as the buzzer rang---no more time---she stared in utter disbelief as the ball hit the back of the rim powerfully bouncing off course. Just like that America had won another gold medal while Australia had to settle for another silver.

Tanya Sloan had been the first to offer her hand to a downtrodden Kat Hillard. The tall Australian simply shook her head and pulled her friend into a hug. Second best in a global sense wasn’t the worst thing in the world, if Kat and her team had to lose to anyone she was perfectly fine with it being her best friend.

Once the ceremonies were over, and the team could shower and change there was much cause for celebration. This roster just became world champions, there was no other rush like it. So naturally the best course of action was to hit the clubs of Rio to go all out. Drinking, dancing, taking photos, signing autographs for fans...this was their time to be alive.

Towards the end of the night Sparks teammates Kimberly and Tanya sat at the bar and watched for any other Olympic news. “Gia proposed” Kimberly stated, swirling her glass in her hand before taking a sip.

“Yeah?” Tanya blinked in surprise, with Kim being Gia’s ex-whatever she wasn’t expecting that kind of news coming from her. “What did she say?”

Kimberly simply gave Tanya a look, as if there was any other answer the that question, “She said yes, duh”

Of course she did. Tanya motioned to the bartender to get the two women another round, a round for their teammate back in the states. The superstar was happy for her friend, that she was able to find her happiness...her home in the arms of a sports photographer.

“I think I’m in love with Trini” Kimberly stated slowly nodding, oh she was feeling the alcohol, “It’s weird. I barely know her and...and I think I’m in love with her” she repeated the sentiment, “It’s so soon and ugh I all can think about is her. I wish she was here” Kimberly sighed, her thoughts drifting back to Los Angeles, “We would definitely not be celebrating here”

Ah a drunk Kim was a too much information Kim. Ha. That was how Tanya learned that she had hooked up with Gia in the first place. “You can celebrate when we get back”

“I think I’m going to ask her to move in with me” Kimberly continued her confession train, “Her apartment sucks, I spend all my time with her anyway it makes sense...or is that too soon?” She looked up to Tanya, worried that maybe this was moving too fast. This was still Trini’s rookie season and from the start she and Kimberly were all over one another.

“You have to do what feels right” Tanya wasn’t even sure if Kimberly would even remember the advice, but on the off chance that she would… “Do not live your life with any regret. Don’t take a what if for an answer”

“That’s funny” Kimberly’s lips pulled into a smile, finishing up what was in her glass to avoid touching further on the issue.

“What is?” Tanya rose a challenging brow, Kim wasn’t the only one who was affected by the amount of alcohol in their body.

“I’m not an idiot….yoooou” Kim poked at Tanya’s chest, “Are in love with Kat” She laughed, if she didn’t laugh it would just be downright sad, “So what’s stopping you from going for it?”

Tanya shook her head side to side, shrugging noncommittally, “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Can you at least humor me?” Kimberly asked, “I told you I’m in love with Trini…”

“That was all on your drunk ass, you didn’t need to tell me a damn thing” Tanya didn’t owe her teammate anything, “I’ll gladly call you lovebirds a U-Haul”

Kimberly’s expression sobered, she wasn’t going to let Tanya’s joke deter her, “How long are you going to torture yourself T?”

Everyone around her was making big moves in their lives. Taylor had a baby now, Gia Moran just got engaged, Shelby and Kendall were looking into adopting a pet together and here Kimberly was contemplating asking Trini to move in with her. Tanya and Kat were both stuck in neutral, always pining and never going for it.

“You are a goddamn world champion” Multiple gold medalist to be exact, but Tanya wasn’t going to correct her inebriated friend. “Go after her. Lay all your cards down...you’ve been playing cat and mouse for so long” Kimberly snickered, “Haha! Cat and mouse get it? Kat, Cat” Sober Kimberly would be horrified if she remembered that stupid attempt of a joke. “You’re in one of the most romantic cities of the world” She rested a comforting hand on Tanya’s arm, “You know I’m right” The younger player stated, “I am wise”

“You are drunk” Tanya leaned back to grab Dana Mitchell’s attention, “Make sure she gets to the hotel” She got to her feet, had to garner her bearings and ordered Kimberly a water.

“I may be drunk but I am smart” she smiled ear to ear, “I should call Trini” Which would not be smart. Kimberly paused, noticing that Tanya was about ready to leave. “Wait, where are you going?”

Tanya sighed, she must’ve been drunk enough to think that finding and spilling out her guts to Kat was actually a good idea. “I’m going to tell her” She paused, “...After another shot” She needed the extra boost of some liquid courage.

“Oh me too” Kimberly was more than happy to join in on a toast, “To finding love?”

Tanya shook her head, she couldn’t help but smile and laugh at Kimberly’s optimism, “Sure” Woo nothing like the burning sensation of a shot to a remind a person that they’re alive.

As the Sparks superstar headed out of the bar Kimberly waved, “Go get your girl!” When Dana Mitchell and the other Americans couldn’t help but look over to their drunk teammate, Kimberly only grinned. “Yeah that’s right I did that”

*****

On the way back to the hotel Tanya thought about what she was going to say. This was Kat, her best friend, her...her almost. It had been years, other boyfriends, other girlfriends, heck even a fiancé and they somehow stuck together through it all. Everything would be changing for better...or for worse.

She sure hoped it was the right hotel room as she knocked on the door. That would’ve been awkward if Kat didn’t answer the door. Tanya’s heart melted when the blonde opened up the barrier between them. This was the right call.

“Tanya?” Kat was certainly surprised to see her best friend at the door. She could tell that something was a little off. Tanya had just won a gold medal but here she was at her doorstep instead of celebrating. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m in love with you” she blinked, shit, that was not the ‘eloquent’ speech she had come up with on the way over. “And I think you love me too”

The blonde paused, taking a step and closing the door as much as she could without actually shutting it, locking herself out would not be ideal. “Are you drunk?”

Tanya heavily sighed, raising a finger in the air, “I have never been more sure of something in my life” And that was true, she passed a lot of great looking food trucks from the club to the hotel. “We keep dancing around each other, walking on eggshells ever since you kissed me” She motioned between them, “You kissed me”

“I did” Kat slowly nodded, she had a lot to take in, her best friend wasn’t far off, “Maybe we should talk in the morning. When you’ve had some rest”

“No. I can’t do that.” Tanya wasn’t going to move, not anytime soon, “I’m done. I can’t wait anymore. I want you I want something more than just….than just...whatever this is”

“Tanya” The blonde cupped her best friends face in her hands, “You’re not wrong, there’s something between us...I didn’t want you thinking that my feelings for you were just a rebound from Tommy. That wasn’t fair-“

“Shhhh” Tanya brought a finger to Kat’s lips, unable to help but laugh. Alcohol had been the culprit in giving her the giggles, “No talk of Tommy. Go back to the other thing”

Kat would’ve liked this moment to go differently, but there would be no perfect moment, this was it. “...I love you too…” it was time to be honest. To take that leap of faith.

When Tanya leaned up to try and kiss her, Kat pulled her head back, forcing the shorter woman to pout. Kat had literally just dropped the l-word and she didn’t want to kiss? “But?” Suddenly insecure Tanya tried to pull away, but Kat grabbed her arm, she wasn’t going to let her go. Not again.

“...” Kat pushed the door to hotel room open to reveal a wide eyed Summer Landsdown-the shorter blonde had just poured herself a glass of wine. Tori Hanson had been grinning wide. “I have company” The silver medalists had ordered room service and wanted a night in to reflect over the loss. Tori and Summer of course had been listening in.

“You know we should get going” Summer set her glass on the coffee table. Slapping Tori’s arm to get the other woman off her ass.

“What? No way! I wanna see how this plays out”

“...I really don’t think you do” After a love confession like that, Tanya and Kat would be needing some alone time. Summer nudged her fellow Aussie on the way out, “Go for it, girl”

“Uh” Tori wasn’t sure what else to add, so she offered Tanya a hand. A hi-five seemed appropriate.

“Oh my god just go” Kat shooed them away. This felt like freaking college trying to get her roommates away. She waited until they were fully gone to make the suggestion, “Where were we?”

Tanya brought a hand to the back of Kat’s neck, pulling her down so she could do the one thing she’s wanted to for so long…

*****

Rio had been fun, but Kimberly, Tanya and Kat had been missing life in Los Angeles. They wanted to be there to celebrate Gia and Emma’s engagement with the rest of their team.

Gia wedged herself between Kat and Tanya, wrapping her arms around their waists. “You hear the news?”

The pair exchanged a glance, Tanya speaking up for them, “About what?”

The shorter blonde nodded her head in Kimberly and Trini’s direction. Little miss hot shot had been sitting in Kim’s lap, wearing a protective boot on her foot and a Lakers SnapBack; as that was the closest thing to wearing Sparks gear. The two were awfully close. This was Gia and Emma’s engagement celebration and Trini looked like she was ready to make out with her girlfriend.

“Kim asked her to move in”

Kat rolled her eyes at the confession, it wasn’t a surprise in the slightest but she also knew what that meant. Someone in the group was going to win the pot.

“Ah” Tanya just lost fifty dollars, “Who won?” Gia nodded her head in the medical assistants direction. “Dammit Kendall”

“Which speaking of news…” Gia let go of her friends so she could bring up her phone. A news article of Tanya and Kat holding hands on the streets of Rio. “Look at the newest gal pals here. What’s the deal?”

Well, honeymoon was over. Kat nodded in Tanya’s direction, giving the other woman the permission and honors of announcing the good news.

Tanya grinned, “Well, ha, Kat’s my girlfriend”

“I knew it!” Gia exclaimed, excited for her friends, but of course she had to address the rest of the girls. “It’s true! They’re dating! Who had the Olympic break?”

Kimberly, from where she was sitting, a smug expression plastered on her face as she raised her hand. She had won the bet. Tanya couldn’t even be mad. Well played Kimberly Hart. Well played. “It’s about damn time too”

Tanya and Kat exchanged a knowing glance, they had a lot of lost time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
